Martin and Samantha Fitzgerald
by Anna1988
Summary: Samantha has demons from her past which always come to her. He will do everything he can to help her.
1. June 2002

June 2002

Martin and Samantha were on there way back from questioning a widow whose husband had been murdered. They had been attracted towards each other for a while and neither of them had the gut of saying anything. Martin decided that he needed to discuss this with her. "Sam I need to talk to you." "Sure." "You know that I respect you as an equal team member just like Viv." "Yes." "You knowthat we have been friends for some time and that we trust each other but there is more, at least from my side. Samantha I fell in love with you and I would be happy if my feelings would be answered." Samantha was a little shoked but a little surprised too, that Martin felt the same way as she did. "Martin I always hoped that you would say something because I love you too." Martin had stopped the car by now and was looking at Samantha. "Really?" "Yes." "I do not want you to fell forced into a relationship with me." "I love you Martin. I do." She leaned over to him and gave him a passionate kiss. He put his hand behind her head and pulled her into the kiss. She put her arms around his neck. When they both had to break the kiss because they needed air, Martin smiled at her and Samantha blushed and looked away. "Sam are you alright?" "Yeah. Martin I do not want the team to know. Not yet." "Sam that is OK. You have to be comfortable. I think we should get back to the office." "Yeah." "How about I come by your place tonight?" "That would be OK." She smiles a shy smile and Martin drives them back to the office.

In the evening Martin and Sam went to her appartment together. Sam asks him to sit down on the couch while she prepares the dinner. But after a few minutes he walks into the kitchen. "Martin I told you that I will prepare dinner." "Sam remember we are equal. So let me help you." "Fine." After they had finished they ate and then sat down on the couch. While they are watching TV the telefon rings and Sam answers it. "Mom stop it. Please stop calling me and reminding me off my past in Kenosha."….."No mom. Do not ever call me again." With that she ended the conversation with her mother and put the phone down on the counter. She walked back to the livingroom and Martin saw her face. She was hurt and she had tears shimmering in her eyes which threatened to fall. Martin got up and walked over to Sam who is standing infront of the window. He lays his arm on her back but she just walks away and says. "Martin please. If you do that I am going to loose control. I will be right back." With that she walks to the bedroom and leaves Martin alone in the livingroom. He does not want to let it be and follows her. He knocks at the door. "Sam. It is me Martin. I am going to come in now." He walks in and finds her laying on the bed in a ball crying. He sits down next to her and lays his hand on her back. "Sam talk to me. What did your mother say to you to hurt you this bad?" "Martin please. Just go." "Sam I am not going to go and leave you hear alone crying your eyes out. What is it?" "Something from my childhood. Nothing important Martin." "Well it seems to be so important to you that you are crying your eyes out now." "Has something to do with one of my mother´s ex-boyfriend. It is OK." "Sam it is not OK. Talk to me." He laid his hand on the leg and jumped and sat up on the bed. She moved to the headboard of the bed and he immediately knew what must have happened to her.

"Sam he touched you right?" She just nodded. He put his hand on her knee stroking it and moved closer to her. While he moved closer to her and put his hands to her upper arms he talked to her. "Sam look at me." She looked at him. "I am not going to hurt you. Look what I am doing. I just want to comfort you OK?" She nodded. When his hands were on her upper arms she moved forward and put her head against his chest and started to cry. He pulled her into a hug. Always careful enough not to cause her to panic. After she had cried for a long time she sat up pulled her knees up again and looked at Martin. She wiped away the tears. She knows that she has to tell him the truth. She loves him and he loves her. "We lived in a trailor with two bedrooms. When I was eight my mother fell in love with this guy Ken. I was happy to see my mother happy again after the bitter divorce from my father…." She took a deap breath. "About three months later he came into my room and came into my bed for the first time." "It was not the only time right?" "No." By now tears were streaming down her face. "He came to me three times a week. Always when my mother had night shift. I tried to leave Martin. I really did. When I was fourteen I left but the police brought me back and when I was sixteen I left again but my mother found me and brought me back. When I was eighteen I left and went to the police academy. But you have to believe me Martin. I really tried to leave." Martin pulled her into a hug and said. "Sam it is not your fault. You did it not voluntarily. I love you and nothing I going to change that. Understood?" Yeah. But you must think that I am dirty." "Sam you are not dirty. You are beautiful and attractive. Instead of protecting you he hurt you in a really bad way. A way no adult should hurt a kid." "Thank you Martin. I love you." "I know. I love you too." She kissed him and he returned the kiss. After a while she was sitting on his lap and was unbuttoning his shirt. He let her do it because he wanted her to decide what steps to take and not he. After a while she led his hands to her blouse and she gave him the sign to take it off of her. Then she laid down on the bed and he moved above her. They continued to kiss and she opened his pants and relieved herself out of her pants and underwear too. He then moved up to her mouth and kissed her again and she answered the kisses.

She then pulls him close to her and guided him to her entrance. He looked at her for consent and she nodded. He moved inside and gave her time to adjust to him. Then he moved slowly in and kept kissing her body when he suddenly noticed that she was crying. He immediately stoped and moved out of her and sat down next to her. "Sam are you alright?" She turned away from him and covered herself with a blanket and started to cry uncontrollable. Martin put on his boxers and his shirt again and walked around the bed and knelt down infront of her. She was looking at him pleadingly. "Martin I am sorry. I saw him doing it again. I am sorry I dissapointed you." He sat down on the bed and helped her sit up and pulled her into him. "Sam you did not dissapoint me. Everything is alright. Ken is not here and I will not let him hurt you again. It will take time but it will be OK sometime." "Thank you so much Martin." "Hey I love you. That is what partners do. They help each other and are equal to each other. We will figure it out together alright?" "Yes. Martin?" "What is it?" "Please do not tell anyone about Ken and what happened." "Does Jack know?" "He does not and he will not. Please Martin." "I will not tell anyone unless you want me to. I think you should go talk to Lisa." "Why?" "She might be able to help you too. Sam please." Samantha shook her head and Martin sighed. "Fine. How about this I will talk to her tomorrow and arange an appointment after or before working hours and I will go with you." "OK." "Come on Sam let us get some sleep."

The next morning Martin walked into Lisa´s office. "Morning Lisa!" "Morning Martin. What can I do for you?" "Do you have an appointment before or after working hours?" "Sure. How about tonight a seven." "That sounds good. See you then." "Alright." He walked back to his desk and wrote an SMS to Sam telling her about the appointment.

In the evening they around the corner of Lisa´s office and Martin saw that Samantha was hesitant. "Sam it is going to be alright. I will be with you." She nodded. They walked into Lisa´s office and she was surprised to see Sam. "Martin! Sam!" "Hello Lisa." "Hello Lisa." They sat down on the couch across from Lisa. Martin was holding Sam´s hand. "Martin what can I do for you?" "This appointment is not because of me." "It is because of me Lisa." Lisa looked surprised. "Samantha what can I do for you?" Samantha looked down and filled with her jacket. Martin said. "Sam tell her. She will not tell anyone. She is not allowed to tell anyone." "I cannot Martin." "Sam you are strong. You have to tell her." Samantha swallowed and spoke up. "Lisa my mother had a boyfriend who moved into our trailor when I was 8. I left when I was 18." She looked at Martin for encouragement and he squeezed her hand. "My mother worked in a company and worked three nights a week. He came into my bed during those nights." She had tears rolling down her checks by now and Martin let go off her hand and put his right arm around her shoulder and gave her his left hand to hold onto now. "I pushed it away until yesterday evening." "What happened yesterday evening?" "Martin and I were in bed and when we were getting started when I totally freaked." She looked away ashamed and Martin said. "Sam it is OK." She lay her head on his shoulder and Martin stroked her back to calm her down. Lisa saw the love between the couple and knew right away that Samantha needed help so that she would not always freak. "Sam how about Martin takes you home now and we will make further appointments tomorrow." "Lisa noone except Martin and you know. I would like to keep it that way." "Do not worry. No one will know." "Thank you Lisa. Can we make our next appointments now because I want Martin here during the sessions." "I actually thought of talking to you alone." When Samantha heard that she started clinging to Martin and she said. "Martin please do not leave me alone. I need you." She lay her head against his chest and he pulled her into a hug and kissed her temple. Lisa saw that Samantha was absolutly in no mental state to be alone and she saw that she trusted and loved Martin. She saw that she needed him to be present at the sessions and said. "Alright. Martin can be present during the next few sessions." "Thank you Lisa." They made their next appointments and then Sam and Martin went to her appartment.

When they arrived her appartment she collapsed onto the couch and Martin went to the kitchen to cook a cup of tea for both of them. He sat down next to her and put the tea cups down on the couch table and covered her with a quilt. He then pulled her into a hug and just let her be. He knew that she would talk eventually from alone. She snuggled into him and tried to relax. When he heard her breath deep and relaxed he carried her to bed and covered her with a blanket. He lay down on the couch and covered himself with a quilt. He did not want to leave her alone tonight. He just hoped that she would net have nightmares after she had pushed away the memories over the past 11 years since she had left her mothers trailor. And even if she would have nightmares he would be there to help her through it.


	2. July 2002

July 2002

Samantha and Martin were still going to the therapy sessions together. She was starting to get better and it got a lot easier for her to talk about the things she has lived through.

One day while Samantha and Elena are out in the field Lisa calls him into her office. "Martin I would like to talk to you." "Sure." "Do you think it is possible for Samantha to start comeing to the sessions alone?" "Lisa she has been through hell. I do not think that she is ready to that on her own yet. Lisa she has nightmares almost every night now. She can hardly sleep. She is reliving so my answer is no." Sam and Elena have returned by now and Sam is looking for Martin and finds him in Lisa´s office. She enters and hears the conversation.

After Martin´s last sentence she walks up to him leans against his chest. Lisa speaks up and asks Samantha herself. "Samantha do you think it is possible that you start coming to the sessions alone." Samantha looks up at Martin and sees into his loveing eyes. She looks back at Martin and says. "Lisa it is too soon." Lisa nods and Samantha says to Martin. "If you need me I am in interogation 2". "Alright."

After Sam has left the office he turns back to Lisa and says. "I told you she is not ready." "I saw for myself that she is not ready yet Martin. I just hoped she would be." "Lisa I hope that she will be able to talk about it to you on her own someday. I am just not too sure that it will be soon. She needs time." "And we will give her the time Martin. It is going to take a while until she will be able to talk to me on her own. She confides in you. She showed it a minute ago. It is going to be hard to assure her that I am not going to pressure her to talk about things she does not want to talk about." "I am worried about her Lisa. I am worried that she does not have the strenth to go through a few years of therapy." "I am worried to Martin. I know that you love her and that you are worried about her. It will take time. This whole therapy couls last a year. Just so you what is infront of the both of you." "Thank you Lisa."

When they have finished working they go visit Lisa. After closeing the blinds and after talking for a little while about work and everything else like every week Lisa starts talking about her past. "Samantha did you ever tell him to stop?" She gripped Martin´s hand and said. "He would not listen to me he would always say that I am his little princess and that I did not deserve any better. He said that he is allowed to have fun with me when my mother is working. Because he cannot have fun with her." She has tears streaming down her face and is gripping Martin´s hand so hard that her knuckles are turning white. He slowly lets go of her hand and puts his arm around her back and Samantha clings to his jacket and burys her face in his chest.

"Samantha did you ever tell your mother?" "She only said that I have to live with it. She would not do anything to stop him." With that she almost totally broke down in Martin´s arms. He tries to soothe her. "It is alright Sam. It is alright honey." After she has calmed down a little she says. "Take him home Martin." "Ok. Come on. Lisa we will talk another time." She just nodded and Martin ttok his girlfriend home. When they came home they went ot bed and he just held her to give a feeling of safety.


	3. October 2002

October 2002

Sam has made some progress in her therapy sessions with Martin and Lisa. Martin started to hope that Samantha might be able to start going to Lisa on her own since she had started to trust her a little more. As soon as he arrived at work in the morning he walked into Lisa´s office. "Lisa!" "Morning Martin. How can I help you?" "Can I talk to you?" "Sure." He sat down across from her.

"Lisa do you think it is possible to start talking to Samantha about comeing to you alone. Lisa I know that I was against it a few months ago. But I am just thinking that we could try it. Since has been comeing to you for four months now. She has started to trust you."

"Martin I know. We could try to talk to her this evening. But I would not be sure that she says yes. She might still need a little time."

"I see Lisa. But it worth the try."

"You are right." Martin leaves her office and goes back to work. His thoughts are still sidetracked by Samantha. On one side he thinks she should start going on her own. On the other hand he does not know if she is emotionally stable enough for that yet.

Martin and Samantha are working on a case of an abused girl. Martin can see that Samantha has a hard time with this case. While they are talking to the parents Samantha has a hard time to stay calm. He puts a hand on her lower arm and gives it a little squeeze. She looks at him grateful for his support and gives him an appreciating smile.

After they have left the parents house and want to go to the hospital to talk to little girl Samantha stops at the car and leans against the passanger door faceing the parents house. Martin stops infront of her puts his arms on her upper arms. "Martin why would someone do something like that? She only 9 years old." She had tears shimmering in her eyes and they slowly started to slide down her checks. The girls parents were watching them through the window. "Sam I do not know why people do something like that. But we will get the guy who did this. I promise you." Samantha was now crying fully and Martin pulled her into a hug. Her head was resting on his shoulder. He stroked her back to calm her down. The case remembered her of her past. When she has calmed down they pull apart. He opens her door for her and he takes ahold of her hand and squeezes it. She returns the gesture. They then went to the hospital. Although Samantha was still a little shaken.

When they came back to the office Martin went and talked to Lisa about their case and asked her not to ask Samantha if she is able to start comeing alone. It is too soon, because of the case today.

After work when they were in Lisa´s office she started to ask Samantha about the case today. "Sam how did you feel during th case today?" "I felt like I was back at home and was reliving. If Martin would not have been there with me I do not know if I would have been this calm with the parents." "I see. Are you ready to talk about the things you were feeling and how it hurt you?" "Lisa I would like to not do this today yet." "Alright." After the session they go home to Samantha´s appartment.


	4. November 2002

November 2002

This last case was still in Samantha´s mind. It had been two weeks since that case had been solved and martin could see that this case was still bugging her. He knew that he had to talk to her. He did it when they were at her appartment in the evening. "Samantha how are you doing?" "Martin I am fine." "You know what I am talking about." "No." "Sam I am talking about the case with the little girl we had two weeks ago." "Martin I am fine!" She was starting to get agitated so he decided to drop it. "Alright." But he could still see that she was far from being alright. He could see that this case was haunting and hurting her.

While she was prepareing herself something to drink in the kitchen Martin watched her. He walked up tp her and wrapped his arms around her from behind. She tried to get out but he held her tight. She slowly stopped fighting against him. He slowly turned her around in his arm making her face him. She had tears in her eyes. She his her face in the crock of his neck. "Why would parents do something like that to their children." "I do not know Sam." He noticed that his shirt was getting wet and knew that he had torn her wallks down. She was starting to break. "They have to stop hurting their children Martin." He led her to the couch and sat both of them down. He pulled her into him again. "Sam there is not much we can do." "I know." "Sam we can only help as much as we are aloud to. And we have to hope that thewy have teachers who notice the signs and come forward." "I know. We are sort of powerless until someone talks." "Sam we do what we can." She was still crying her heart out. He soothed her as much as he could.

He knew thast she was to broken and weak to do amything else today so he led her to the bedroom. After she fell asleep he went back to the kitchen and drank his tea. He then sat down on the couch to watch the news. After that he joined her in bed and pulled her into him. But it unfortunately did not save her from a nightmare. A few hours later she started crying and shakeing. Martin noticed it and sat up immediately. "Sam!" he said holding her hand and strokeing her face. "Sam it is me Martin." She woke up with a jolt after he said that and just started up at him. It took her a while to realize that he was really there. She sat up a little. "Martin!" He pulled the shakeing Sam into him. "It is alright. You are safe. I got you Sam." She slowly steadied herself. She just let herself be held by Martin. He did not want to ask her what happened yet. She would need time.

An hour later she was totally calm again. "Are you alright Sam?" "Yeah. Just a nightmare." "Sam what happened?" "Nothing." "Sam you have to talk about it. Do you want to talk to Lisa rather then me?" She vehemently shook her head against his chest again. "It was about Howard and me." It hurt him to see her in so much pain. He would really like to kill this guy but Sam needed him. "It was about one of his usual assaults. One of many." "Sam look at me." He put a hand under her chin and made her look at him. "It is alright. I love you Sam." "I love you too Martin. Why did he do that to me?" "Sam I do not know why he did that to you. I know that you are a strong woman who got even stronger because of that. You are not alone Sam." She looked up at him and smiled weakly. "Thank you.l" He pulled her into him once again and lowered both of them back onto the bed. He hoped that she would not have another nightmare this night.

The next morning Sam woke up and found Martin prepareing breakfast. "Hey!" "Morning Sam." She walked up to him and walked into his embrace. "How are doing Sam?" "Better." He knew that she was not alright but he hoped that she would be some day.


	5. January 2003

January 2003

Lisa, Martin and Samantha were on the plane to Kenosha. Slowly both of them noticed Sam was getiing uneasy. They were sitting on either side of her and were holding her hand and gave them a squeeze every now and then. "Sam it will be alright." She slowly looked at martin and nodded. He could see in her eyes that she was definitly not alright and in fear right now. The rest of the flight was pretty quiet and when they arrived in Kenosha they went directly to the hotel because it was already late in the afternoon. Samantha had a disturbing sleep that night.

When they woke up the next morning she was a bundle of nerves. She was in fear and was nervous. She was pacing the hotel room. Martin stoped her. "Samantha I know that it is going to be hard to go back but please sweetheart you have to calm down." "Martin I cannot calm down. I am scared." "Of what Sam?" "That he is still living there with mom." "He cannot hurt you Sam. Lisa and I are going with you." He cupped her face with his hands and gave her a sweet kiss, She had unshed tears in her eyses and he pulled her into his chest. She rested her head against his chest held supportivly and safe in his strong arms. She knew that this would be a very trying day for her to be confronted with her past not knowing if she will see him again or not. That is what scared her the most.

They went to eat breakfast at a diner. "I am not hungry Martin." "Sam please eat a little bit." "Martin!" "Sam! Martin is right. You need to eat at least a bit to have some strength. It is not good to not eat at all." "Fine but only a bit." "Thank you." They ate their breakfast and Sam ate her fruit salad slowly.

After breakfast they drove to the trailor park where Sam grew up. Where she used to live with her mother and Howard. When they were driving through the trailor park they finally stoped infront of her mothers trailor. Whey they helped Sam out of the car the trailor door opened and her mother and Howard exited it. "That is him Martin." Martin and Lisa both tightened their hold on her hands. "Ready?" "As ready as I can be." The slowly walked up to the two and stoped shortly before them. "Sam?!" her mother cautiously asked. "Yes it is me. Why is he still here?" "Because I love him and he is my husband now." Lisa and Martin noticed the change in Samantha´s behaviour. Martin let go of her hand and put his arm around her shoulders. "This is Sam´s psychologist Lisa Harris and I am Special Agent Martin Fitzgerald FBI. Sam works with the FBI to. "Why are you here?" "For therapy purposes." They sat down and Lisa and Martin made sure that they were not to close to her mother and her husband.

"We are here because Sam hs been sexually abused by your husband Mrs. Spade." "That is a lie." "I told you mom and you said I had to live with that." "That is right. That is was long time ago and therefore we can leave it in the past." "No mom. I want to press charges." "Howard you are under arrest for sexual abuse and molestation of Samantha Spade." Martin arrested him and called a radio car who will take him back to New York. Sam and Martin have married on Christmas. Then Sam and Martin and Lisa go back to the hotel. Whey they arrive in their room Sam breaks down in Martin´s arms. When she has calmed down after a while Martin puts her down on the bed and covers her with a blanket. She is asleep. Martin and Lisa go to an other side of the room to talk. "Does she have to testify?" "Martin you and I both know that she will have to. She has to have a lot of sessions until then. But I think she could be able to do it." "Thank you Lisa."

The next morning they flew back to New York. When they arrived in New York they went back to Lisa´s office in the FBI building. Unfortunately Jack saw them and came up to them. "Martin why did you Flag a case from Kenosha?" "I had to Jack. Sam go inside with Lisa. I will be there in a minute." Lisa led Sam into her office. "Why Martin?" "Did my father not tell you to back off?" "Yes." "Then I suggeste you do so. He will be here in a few minutes." With that he went to join Sam and Lisa. "Does he know?" "No and he will not. I asked my father to make him back of." "Victor knows." "Yes. I am sorry." "He is family Martin. I just do not want the team to know." "I know sweetheart."

After a while Martin´s father Victor Fitzgerald arrived. "Does your team know about the case?" "No. I would like to keep it that way." "We will try. But we have to go to the conference table." Sam looks at him afraid. "Do not worry Sam it will be alright." "Ok." The four of them walk to the conference table in the main office. The team sees them go there and does not know what to do of it. Neither does Jack. After going thorugh the case Victor gets up. "I think he is going to pay Sam." "Sure?" "Pretty sure." Sam and Martin get up and Sam gives him a hug. "Thank you Victor." "You are family Sam." After Lisa has gone back to her office and Martin´s father has left the team comes to them. "What kind of case?" "Not your concern. It is flagged and is our concern. So back of." "Alright." Samantha´s cellphone rings and she asnwers it. "Spade Fitzgerald." The team is surprised. After she has ended the call she says to Martin. "Let us go home." "Yeah." "Are you married?" Yeah we married at Christmas. No you know. We are going home." With that Martin leads Sam out of the office and leaves a surprised team back.


	6. JUne 2003

June 2003

Samantha´s stepfather, the guy who had abused her, is in jail for 20 years. Both Sam and Martin are happy with the verdict.

When Martin is takeing Samantha home after court he notices that the whole thing has really nearly let her break. He reaches over and covers her hands with his. He can see how fragile she is. "Sam everything will be alright." "I just want to be home." "We will in a few minutes. Just hang in there." When they arrive at their house he carried her inside. While he carried her inside a picture drops out of her jacket. He puts her down on the couch and then picks up the picture. It is an ultrasound. He walks back to the livingroom and sits down next to her on the couch.

"Sam are you pregnant?" She lookes up at him a little shocked. She sees that he is holding the picture and just nods. He can see her smile and smiles, too. "Martin we are going to have a baby in January." "Yeah." He pulles her into a hug. She relaxes into his hug trying to forget the trial. He hopes that she will be able to get past the trial soon.


	7. August 2003

August 2003

Samantha is now four months pregnant with her and Martin´s first child who will be due in January. They had decided that they would like to know the gender of the baby.

Today was Samantha´s next appointment with her doctor. She examined Samantha and after she was able to tell Martin and Samantha they are expecting a son. Both Martin and Samantha were overjoyed and happy. But Samantha also had doubts if she could be a good mother. Martin knew that she had doubts.

On the couch on the evening Martin talked to her. "Honey you have been in thoughts since we left the doctors office. What is the matter?" "Do you really think that I will be a good mother Martin?" "I am absolutly sure that you will be a good mother. You are not your mother. You are a different person. Sam you have to have faith in yourself and you have to trust yourself that you will be a good mother. There is one thing that I know for shure that is that I am not going to leave your side on my free will. You will not be alone." "Thank you." He oulled her into a hug and she just allowed herself to be held.


	8. October 2003

October 2003

Samantha and Martin´s son will be carrying the name Victor Martin Edward. He will be named after his paternal grandfather Victor, after his father Martin and after his paternal paternal great grandfather Edward. The pregnancy was smoothly and they were happy and wanted their baby to come. They wished that he would already be there.

Jack had put Samantha onto desk work to keep her out of danger. Martin was thankful for that because he did not want his wife and unborn Sohn to be in danger.


	9. January 2004

Janauary 2004

Samantha was resting in her hospital bed anxious to let her eyes leave her son. Martin was sitting next to her watching over them like a hawk. She had given birth to their son Victor Martin Edward Fitzgerald on January 22nd 2004. Martin had been present.

"Do you think that I will be a good mother?" "Sam you are not your mother. You will be a good mother and we will both love our son very much. Do not doubt that." "I will do my best." He got up and then leaned down to kiss her gently.

When martin sat back down on his chair he could see that she drifted of to sleep slowly and he was glad about it. He knew that she needs to rest and regain her strength back. He watched his wife and son sleep in front of him. He now had the family he had dreamed of and it also showed him how far Samantha had come in her recovery.

It showed him that they were and are on the right road and that she will be completely alright some day.


	10. Febuary 2004

Febuary 2004

Samantha had recovered pretty well from giving birth to Victor. Martin had gladly been able to get some time off to be with his wife and two week old son. Samantha was being a good mother and loved her son.

"He looks a lot like you. You know that right?" "Sam he looks a lot like you, too but he is as stubborn as both of us." Martin leaned forward and captured her lips for a kiss. "I love you Martin." "I love you Samantha." He pulled her into his chest and watched his wife feading their son. She was happy with Martin. She did not regret giving their relationship a chance. He and his family showed her what a real family life is and that it can be nice. She was thankful for that.

Martin knew that it was hard for Samantha to admit feelings openly but it also was hard for her to be social with martin. He knew that and tried to get her to talk from time to time.

Before she met him she hardly knew what love was and was mostly focused on work and her career. That perspective has changed over the last two years. She is a different person since she is with Martin. Her life was perfect with a baby, a husband and a family that loved her.

"How about we visit the team with Victor?" "Sam, are you sure that you want to do that?" "I am sure Martin." "OK." She leaned up and kissed him.

The next morning they went to their office to introduce Victor to the team. The team was surprised to see them. "What are you guys doing here?" "We would like to introduce you to Victor Martin Edward Fitzgerald." The team congratulated them both. While Vivian was holding Victor, Martin led Samantha to the balcony.

"Martin what are we doing here?" "Sam I would like to look across New York with you." She trusted him. She leaned into his embrace and loved over New York. "Sam what is on your mind?" "My mother´s husband." Martin turned her around in his arms and made her look at him. "He is in jail Sam." "But I have not testified the second time." "Sam you testified against him and he was convicted to 20 years in jail. You know that. The court of appeals denied his request Sam. It is over." She looked at him as tears slowly filled her eyes. She leaned against his chest and let a few tears flow. He kissed her temple and held her. A moment later she pulled back and they went back inside.

She was happy holding her son again, looking at his mother with his big eyes. Martin had an arm wrapped around her back. They said their good-bye´s to the team and went to their car. On their way she fell asleep in her seat. At their house Martin carried Victor to his crib and then carried Samantha to bed. He himself retired to the couch watching a football game.


	11. Chapter 11

April 2004

Their son Victor was now three months old and normally Samantha would have gone back to work. She wanted to go back to work but she still had fears from her childhood which prevented her from going back to work because she wanted to protect her son. Martin understood it and did not pressure her and neither did his father Victor.

She would continue her therapy sessions with Lisa which she had started in June of 2002. What was bothering her the most, was, that the team did not a thing until now and it had been almost two years since she had told Martin and Lisa. She knew that they had a right to know why she was not coming back after three months and what had been going on over the past two years. After she had fed Victor and had put him down she called Victor. "Fitzgerald." "Victor it is Sam." He was surprised. "Sam what can I do for you?" "Could you and Lisa come by our house tonight? I need to talk to you about something." "Sure." "Thank you." After she ended the phone call she started preparing herself for what she would be doing tonight. Martin was at the office so he did not know a thing. Not yet at least.

During the rest of the day she thought about the things that were going to happen in the evening. She knew that Martin would be worried about her but she had the feeling that she had to do it. Unfortunately she could not think more because she heard the front door open and knew that it had to be Martin who was coming home. "Martin?" "It is me honey." He walked into the family-room and found her sitting on the couch. He walked up to her and kissed her lightly. "I got a call from my father this afternoon. What happened?" she looked down at her hands and knew that she had been caught. She wanted to tell him herself about the meeting this evening.

"Martin I wanted to tell you myself." He sat down next to her. "I asked you father and Lisa to come by because I need to talk to them." "What do you need to talk about with them?" She looked at him and saw the concern in his face. "I need to talk to you and to them. I want to tell the team why I am not coming back yet and what happened." "Are you sure?" she shook her head no. "Vivian asked me again why I was not coming back and cannot keep on lying." "Alright." He knew that she had her mind set and that there was nothing he could do about it. He just hoped that it would help her and that it would make matters worse.

The next morning was a still and quiet morning. This would be the morning were the team would get to know what happened. Martin and Samantha would meet Lisa and Victor and Lisa´s office before they would go to the conference table in the main office and would tell them what had happened. "Sam, are you alright?" "Yeah." It was a short answer and Martin somehow knew that it was not really the truth. He just let it be.

At the office they met Lisa and Victor and then walked to the conference table together. The team was already gathered and little Victor was sleeping in his stroller. "I asked you all to come here because we have an announcement to make and we need you undivided attention." Samantha was standing between Martin and Lisa and Victor was standing next to Victor. Then Lisa stepped up and spoke. "This is a very sensitive topic and we all ask you to listen until we are finished and do not start talking before because Samantha would struggle even more." At the table Jack, Danny and Vivian listened.

Victor stepped up to Samantha. "Are you ready Sam?" She nodded. "You know that you can walk out whenever you want to right?" "Thank you Victor. Can you keep an eye on Little Victor?" "Sure." He gave her lower arm a squeeze moved to stand next to Martin who had his arms wrapped around Samantha.

"As you all know I will stay home with Victor longer than three months." They all nodded. "I need this time and so does Victor. I need to make sure that he is safe and protected." Danny was about to stand up but Victor stepped up and put a hand on his shoulder motioning for him to stay seated. "About two years ago I started to relive things that no child should survive. I started therapy with Martin and we kept it confidential with the help of Deputy Director Victor Fitzgerald. In January me, Martin and Lisa went to Kenosha in Wisconsin together to visit my mother and my stepfather. We enlisted the help of the local police and arrested my stepfather Howard." Martin and Lisa noticed that she was starting to get emotional. Lisa took her free hand in hers and gave her emotional support. "He was arrested for rape and molestation of a minor." She saw how the team wanted to react but her father-in-law saved her of that.

He walked until he was standing right in front of Samantha. "You did good Sam. How about you, Martin and Lisa take Victor back to Lisa´s office and I will take care of them?" she nodded and then she, Lisa and Martin took little Victor back to the therapists office which was on the same floor while Victor took care of the rest of the team. The team could see Sam hugging Lisa and hugging and kissing Martin in the hall before they walked to the office.

When Victor turned around he looked into questioning and angry eyes. "Why was I not informed as Unit Chief? asked Jack a little angry. "Jack I would have informed you when it would have been necessary. As it has not been necessary I did not inform you, Agent Johnson or Agent Taylor. Agent Spade came to me and told me she needed to tell you but it was definitely her decision." "How is she really doing? asked Vivian and Danny.

Agent Johnson and Agent Taylor I can assure you that she is doing alright and has the help of the FBI and from Lisa. I thank you for listening to Sam. Now if you excuse me I would like to get back to my family." With that he walked into the hall where Martin, Sam, Baby Victor and Lisa were waiting for him. When they saw him walking towards them they re-entered the main office and walked to an empty desk. Jack, Vivian and Danny saw it. "Thank you Victor." "You are welcome Sam." Sam gave him a hug. "Director Fitzgerald I unfortunately have to get back to my office. Sam and Martin I will see you tomorrow." "Thank you Lisa" said Martin.

After Lisa left Victor turned to the couple. I will see you Friday for dinner. Alright?" "Yes. We will see you Friday Victor. Bonnie and her family will be there, too." "Good." He kissed Sam on the check and gave his son a hug and little Victor a kiss before he left. After Victor Fitzgerald had left they saw the team approaching them and Martin knew that Sam was definitely not prepared for that. He put an arm on Sam´s back and led her to the elevators where the met Director Fitzgerald again.

When they arrived at home Martin saw how trying this day had been for Sam, as she recoiled on the couch. He joined her and pulled her into his chest. Soon the sobs wrecked her body and he held her giving her the time she needed. He knew that it was to be expected and he just hoped that she would be better again, soon.


End file.
